Celery Foams and Kisses
by KiraKiraAnimeGirls
Summary: Muggle technology is intergrated into Hogwarts. Draco doesn't understand the use of these things called 'celery Foams' at first. When someone leaves a note with harry's number on it what will happen? There's also one other major thing added to hogwarts. A kiss cam on the Quidditch field. A lot of fluff and a lot of gay. If you don't like then don't read.


It had been decided that muggle technology would be slowly (that's what the students were told at least) integrated into hogwarts, the divide of opinions on the matter was clear. Some students believed that there was no use bringing in these useless devices while others were curious to know more about them. there was outrage among some of the pureblooded families but that didn't change the outcome.

Barely even a month had passed but already hogwarts had brought in a variety of these devices. One of the most prominent, however, was the large screen that was now standing proud on the quidditch field. Something that muggles called a kiss cam. This one had a few alterations made to it though. It was magically wired to focus in on two people in close proximity that had chemistry.

It was a massive hit with some, while for others the whole idea was completely barbaric. Who would be interested in that kind of thing? Funnily enough a certain Albus Dumbledore was highly intrigued by this technology, he loved seeing exactly where the cards lay.

Draco's POV

This whole thing is so stupid! Why would they defile the school even farther by bringing in these filthy creations. The schools noble name was already tarnished enough when Dumbletwat became headmaster and now this! Who's bloody grand idea was it to integrate muggle technology into a school for wizards and witches. Oh Merlin's balls, I can't wait to be free from this stupid place.

I look down at the rectangular object in my hand with a sneer. How does one even use this blasted thing? I think it's called something along the lines of a... celery foam? No, no, no. That's not right... argh why do I even bother. With one last glare I shove the useless thing into my robes and walk off. My father will hear about this!

I can hear my so called friends sniggering as I leave. God those bumbling idiots piss me off to the highest regard. I've known them since I was small but that means sod all sometimes. I mean, yeah, I wouldn't change em for the world... well most of them, not that they'll ever know. I'm sure Pansy or Blaise will teach me how this celery foam thing works.

I'm sure that scarface and his sidekicks would love these changes. Stupid Potter, I'm sure this is all somehow his fault.

...

Turns out it definitely isn't called celery foam, from what Blaise said it's called a cell phone... trust him to listen to the stupid lecture on how to use them. From what I've gathered it works similarly to when wizards owl each other. Well, besides for the whole being done through technology thing. You just put in a number and press on the odd little screen to form your words, then it's sent to that person's celery foam! You don't have to wait as long for a response all the time and you can even save the numbers as a contact so you don't need to constantly remember! What am I even saying, it's totally barbaric, there is no way I'm interested in this stuff.

Harry's POV

I'm still not sure why all this is happening. Why would they suddenly incorporate muggle things into this society? It's obvious that some witches and wizards find it undoubtedly unsophisticated. I mean there are people like the ferret at this school! He's one of the most horrendous pricks I know. He's such a sodding git, I want to punch that pretty face of his even on the best of days... did i just call him pretty? Oh Merlin's balls, I've finally lost it...

I've never really had a cell phone before so it took some time to get used to. Having one makes things so much easier though, I mean all I need to do is send one message and I'm able to be in touch with Ron and Hermione instantly! I love this thing, it sucks that I never got to have one before now. Ron somehow figured out how to form a group chat for our Quidditch team, this way even when we aren't at practice we can talk strategy.

Ever since I first year, I've loved flying. It's so liberating, I can forget all my problems, even if only for a moment. I can forget about how the wizarding world projects their hope onto me, as if I'm the only one who can give them salvation. I wish I wasn't the one they relied on to defeat Voldemort, that I wasn't the so called 'chosen one'. It's as if my whole life has already been decided, as if I'll be trapped for the rest of my life. It's suffocating at times.

At times it feels like my only chance to be truly free is up in the air. The wind howling around me as I fly, all the worry seems to leave me. During a game of Quidditch the only thing I really focus on is going after that golden snitch, along with the one person who always seems to be there. Draco Malloy.

It's funny how such a tiny thing can be worth so much. It's kind of like a glimmer of hope. If you see it, and manage to get ahold of it, sometimes that's all you really need. Both are so small but in the end they can be what counts the most.

The next match is on Sunday, which leaves me about a week to be fully prepared...

Draco's POV

How intriguing. After potions I found a small piece of parchment hidden within my bag. I carefully pick it up after making sure no one is watching. What, I'm cautious ok!

'I feel that this may be of use to you. I'd rather not see this end in disaster so please try and be civil Malfoy. You will dearly regret it if you hurt him.'

Underneath I find a series of numbers scrawled down. It looks to be a phone number, but why? The writing is unfamiliar, but then again, I don't really pay much attention to a lot of people. It is unequivocally clear that it's not one of my friends who left the note, so then who was it? And who does the number belong to?

I look around once again, to see if I can find who left this note. As I had already suspected, the search was futile, there is no one around. This was a Gryffindorks and Slytherin class so the options are profoundly more narrow then if I had been in the great hall. So I guess that's a start. I can't help but shiver at the thought of it being a gryffindork, why would I want their sodding numbers. I would rather eat slugs, those filthy things.

The thought of slugs conjures up a memory that I'm somewhat fond of. In our second year at hogwarts I was appointed as Slytherin's seeker. The look on the sodding golden trios faces was magnificent, they looked so shocked by the teams new nimbus 2001s. That bloody mudblood had the audacity to insult me! After telling her how unwanted her opinion was the weasel lost it. 'Eat slugs' was what he yelled, honestly how braindead can he be. Watching him being sent flying from the spell backfiring was absolutely amazing. He starting puking up the slimy things! That made my day, along with watching potter leave.

Damn, I went off track, back to figuring out who left me the note. After a few incantations I had a clear idea of who the culprit was. It was that filthy mudblood. Who's number did she give me though? Even though she's not much a girl I doubt she's referring to herself. Oh Merlin, could this be Potter's number? Please let it be his, that would be wo- what am I saying, I hate that self sacrificing git! I want to torment him, that's definitely the reason I'd want his number... definitely.

Putting the number into my celery phone, I will forever call it that, I send a quick message.

_May I inquire as to who this is? _

Harry's POV

My phone lights up with a new message.

_May I inquire as to who this is?_

This number doesn't look familiar, who in the hell is it? Without thinking I respond to the unknown number.

_What kind of git sends a message if they don't know who it's going to!? That's preposterous, you didn't even introduce yourself. _

The message is seen, and those monstrous dots appear. They induce anxiety within the recipient, knowing the person on the other end is typing. For all I know this could be a disaster. What if I was too harsh? The response makes my heart stop.

_Pardon my disastrous manners you git, it's me, malfoy. You know, Draco malfoy, your rival? I figure this is either the weasel or scarface. Which is it? _

Malfoy, of course it had to be Malfoy! Heaven forbid he leave me alone, now he has my sodding number too. How!? If he knows it's either Ron or me then why is he even bothering to text. Does he have some sort of trick up his sleeve?

_Harry Potter, it's Harry Potter . Why are you even texting me? I know you hate me and you clearly figured out who the person on the other end could turn out to be. _

_... _

_Also... would you happen to have the potions notes from today? _

I mean, it's worth a shot right? I fell asleep in potions again today and I'd rather not have a detention with Snape again. Hermione refuses to let me copy her work again, so I'm utterly screwed.

_Of course I have the notes you git, unlike you I actually pay attention in class. Plus, I'm bored, seeing as we have to keep these celery foams I figured I might as well ruin your life scarface. _

Celery foams? What in the world? We have to keep them... could he be referring to the cell phones? Oh my god! That's priceless. Before I can stop myself peels of laughter rack my body. Ron is looking at me like I'm crazy.

'What are you laughing about mate? Bloody hell you look like you've lost your mind!'

'It's nothing Ron. Just laughing. For no reason.'

'Ok mate, if you say so.'

Without another word he goes back to eating.

_You mean a cell phone right? _

_Yes, a celery foam. The weird muggle technology we must carry around as if we don't know how to interact like normal people. _

My god, I can't stop laughing. This git thinks cell phones are some weird invention called a celery foam. Ron stops eating again, eyes widening in shock.

'It's not nothing! You're telling someone about my secret stash aren't you!'

Well I'd rather him think that then the alternative. With a smile I give a quick wave and dash away. I hope I don't get caught running in the halls again.

'Mate get back here and given me your phone!'

My best mate is now chasing me down the halls of hogwarts. Let's just say, I'm fucked if he gets it.

Draco's POV.

I blink, awaiting a response. Surprisingly he can be more civil then I expected. Then I see the one and only Harry Potter running from the weasel around the corner. What the?

Without thinking when the boy turns the corner I grab his arm pulling him into the unused classroom. The weasel bolts past shrieking like a bloody mandrake.

'Would you like to explain why the weasel is chasing you as if his food was taken? Did you tell him how much you want to snog the weaselette or something? '

'This is all your fault Malfoy!'

'And how, pray tell, is this my fault scarface?'

'Y-you and your stupid... your stupid celery foam!'

That's what he bursts out with. One of my utterly perfect brows arch. The weasel was chasing him because of my celery foam? Even I don't understand what he means. Maybe because I don't understand the language he is using, bullshit.

'How Is my celery foam the cause of this?'

The unkept mop on his head, that potter insists is hair, looks even more disheveled than usual. His ugly round glasses have slid down the bridge of his nose, looking highly out of place. There is a slight flush on his face from the running. I have to admit he looks kinda ho- no Draco, don't you dare go there. You are a pure blood for Merlin's sake, and he's a mere git. He huffs a bit in annoyance and is slumped against the wall.

'Your stupid messages are the cause of this. When you called your phone a celery foam I couldn't hold back from laughing. Ron heard and called me crazy the first time before going back to eating. After the second time I laughed though he got it in his head that I was telling someone about his secret stash, of candy... now he's trying to get ahold of my cell phone to see who I told.'

I let out a snort without much thought and smirk.

'Was Potty to scared to tell his little weasel who he was really talking to? How scandalous Potter, messaging your arch-nemesis behind your little friends back.'

'Well, believe it or not, I can't actually say something like, oh it's really nothing Ron, I've just been messaging Malfoy, turns out he's actually quite funny. You should try speaking to him! That would end sooo well.'

He rolls his eyes and looks up at me, confusion becoming evident.

'Why are you being so civil anyway ferret?'

'Contrary to popular belief, I'm actually quite charming. Honestly potter you should test it out some time, then maybe you could win you-know-who over without a fight.'

His lips twitch a little, trying to hold back laughter. Potter doesn't last very long though, in a matter of seconds he's laughing.

'Oh Merlin, can you imaging that? I should just causally walk up to Voldemort and put on the charm. Maybe after a bit of flirting I could ask him out!'

He snorts and covers his mouth trying to stifle his giggling now. The mental image is highly amusing. Reaching up I try to stop myself from sniggering. Oh what a sight that would be.

'I propose a deal potter. Up until the next Quidditch match, you and I shall be civil to one another. I will help you catch up with your class work and every so often we can practice seeking. You'll catch up on the work, and not be seeing Severus so often, and I'll have someone I can actually compete against to practice with.'

For a moment there is silence while he thinks. A conflict can be seen in those emerald globes of his. What a beautiful colour, I could stare into them for hours.

'What about our friends? I don't think they'd be the most supportive of this arrangement. Especially Mione and Ron, I mean you're still a bloody pompous arse that can't even be kind to them.'

'How about this, I'l start trying to be civil to the granger girl. I admit I may have been a bit harsh.'

'And Ron?'

'I refuse to be civil towards the weasel until he does the same.'

My arms cross over my chest as I look into his eyes.

'Fine, I guess that'll work. Do they have to know about this arrangement?'

'No, it can be our little secret potter.'

His eyes dart around like he's lost, seemingly contemplating something. I never do understand what goes through this boys head.

'You can call me Harry in private, Malfoy.'

'What?'

'I said you can call me Harry. Seeing as we're trying to be civil and will likely be seeing a lot more of each other you can call me by my name.'

'Oh, if I must Po- Harry.'

The name feels odd on my tongue. It'll take a while to get used to. Oddly enough though, I don't really mind.

'Ok, well I guess I'll see you around Draco.'

He starts to leave. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. I reach out and grab his robes.

'Wait a minute, Po- Harry. Let me give you the notes for today's potions lesson. Meet me this afternoon and I can help you with whatever you don't understand and you can do the homework.'

He looks back, seemingly startled.

'Wait, really? You'd actually help me?'

I can't help but roll my eyes.

'That is what I said I'd do, is it not?'

'Y-yeah, I just kinda figured you were messing with me or something.'

'Well I'm not. Just send a message when you're free and we can find a place to study.'

I pull out my potions notes and hand them over to him. All I get in response is a blank look. Honestly, how can everyone expect him to save the world when he can't even work out how to grab a book. I shove them at him with a sneer.

'You are supposed to take them you git.'

'Oh, right...'

He grabs ahold of the book and puts it in his bag.

'I'll see you later Draco.'

He scurries away, probably looking for the weasel. I can barely process what has happened in the last few minutes.

Harry's POV

Well, I am thoroughly confused. Mal- no, Draco, is actually acting like less of a git then I thought he was. He offered to help me with my potions which, let's face it, I suck at. Speaking of potions, I'm currently sitting in the library with Ron and Hermione. She wanted us to study like always... taking out the notes I was given I begin silently reading through them. I'd rather not have an angry Draco biting my head off for not at least going over them. Ron, as usual is wining about not wanting to study.

I'm not even really surprised by how neat the notes are, it's all set out impeccably. Just like everything else about him. I'm so focused on absorbing what I'm reading that I don't even notice when our small group is approached. I scratch my head, trying to figure out a certain part of what I'm reading.

'Hello Potter, Granger.'

I look up, startled to see Draco nod curtly towards Hermione while greeting her. He really is keeping up his end of the deal. He looks at me with an odd spark in his eyes and a knowing smirk. Fuck... he knows full well that I'm stuck with potions.

'What the hell are you doing here you filthy ferret! You're not welcome, leave before I bloody hex you!'

Ron's fiery temper shows itself. I let out a small sigh, I wish he could at least try and be civil. Then again, I know about their family feud, I'm probably hoping for far too much. Hermione however just nods curtly back at Draco and gives him a smile.

'Hello Malfoy.'

Ron looks like someone just slapped him. He starts spluttering as if not knowing what to say. Draco just smirks and leans down, turning my head so he can whisper into my ear.

'I'll see you later Harry, it's obvious that you'll need some help.'

He stands tall again and turns, walking away, he arse swaying in an appealing way. I give a half assed glare as he leaves. What a git. His two friends, I think their names were Pansy and Blaise, stay behind for a second longer. Pansy and Hermione share a small smile before the girl follows after Draco, Blaise however is watching Ron. Leaning down he gives the red head a quick kiss on the cheek then smirks.

'Your face is just as red as your hair now, I bet I could make the blood rush somewhere else as well though, if you know what I mean.'

With a wink Blaise turns and follows his friends, leaving Ron as red as a tomato.

Draco's POV

'Hey, dray, what did you say to potter?'

I sigh, the two of them have been interrogating me since we left the library. I can't get any peace and quiet. It's starting to kill me a little inside. Maybe I can put them under a full-body bind and leave. No, that would end in disaster. They'd find some way to get back at me. Blaise looks at me with a smirk.

'Obviously there's something going on with you and Potter. He had your notes for potions. Just tell us dray. We both know how gay you are, did you offer it as payment for a shag?'

I growl in annoyance and glare at him.

'I do not intend to shag Potter, even if I did, I would not pay him in any way for it Blaise. I've still got dignity if you hadn't noticed. Also, we both saw what you did to the weasel, mind explaining that.'

Blaise lays across the chair, smirk firmly planted on his face.

'What can I say, he's kinda cute if you look at him. I'm sure I could win him over eventually.'

'Oh god, you two and your attraction to the Gryffindorks!'

Pansy cuts in with a roll of her eyes. Without warning I throw my bag at her face, sadly she dodges it easily.

'We both know that you've been obsessed with Potter since first year.'

'You lie! And on that note, don't think we haven't noticed you sneaking off these days. Who have you been seeing huh? Perhaps Granger? She's been missing from the great hall at the same times as you!'

Pansy's face colours slightly and she looks ready to hex the next person to say a word against her. At that moment my screen lights up and I get a message.

_Ok, I'm free now. Meet me at the library and we can sort out where to go from there. _

'It seems I no longer have time for you two, bye.'

I walk off, both of them looking at me with amusement glimmering in their eyes.

'Who's this person that goes by my dork!?'

...

When I arrive at the library I quickly find Harry, sitting there looking around like a lost puppy. I make sure I stay as quiet as I possibly can and walk the long way round so I can sneak up behind him. He obviously hasn't noticed me because he looks back down at his bag, seeming to be feeling awkward. With a smirk I slowly walk up and poke his sides.

'Hey there Harry.'

He lets out an undignified squeaks and what sound like a tiny laugh when I poke him. How interesting and utterly adorable. He looks up at me with the hint of a smile on his face.

'Hi Draco, I was starting to think you really were a massive git and planning to never show.'

I raise a hand to my chest with fake offence and gasp, eyes going wide.

'I would never, Harry! Obviously you've mistaken me with some other unbelievably gorgeous blonde. What I'd like to know is why you laughed when I poked your sides. You wouldn't happen to be... ticklish would you?'

He laughs but at the mention of being ticklish his eyes widen and he tries to back away. Aaah, yes, this is perfect. With a snigger I charge and start tickling him. The raven haired boy starts laughing uncontrollably and tries to squirm out of my grasp, swatting at me. His face is going an adorable shade of pink. I can't help but laugh along with him.

'S-sto- stop Draco!'

I relent, only because I know we've got others things we need to do.

Harry's POV

I'm panting, trying to catch my breathe. Draco is looking at me with a truly genuine smile. It's one of the cutest things I've seen. In the process of his relentless attack I ended up pinned down by him. Now that the laughing calmed down we're just looking at each other. It's strange but not uncomfortable. He leans down and pecks me on the cheek quickly. His lips are softer than I expected. Not that I ever thought about it or anything.

'So, Draco, do you know where you want to study?'

He stops to think for a moment.

'Well I know Blaise isn't in our dorm room right now. Plus it's quiet there.'

'Wait you have a dorm for just the two of you?'

'Yeah, so do you agree to it then Harry?'

'Sure, just given me a sec to put on my invisibility cloak.'

He rolls his eyes and scoffs.

'Of course you have one, that makes so much sense.'

'You're just jealous Draco.'

I stick out my tongue childishly and he raises a slender eyebrow.

'Me? Jealous of you? That's ridiculous. Now hurry up Harry.'

He starts walking away and I quickly put on my cloak, following behind him.

...

When we finally get to his Dorm room I sigh in relief and throw my cloak back into the bag, grabbing out the notes he gave me along with my potions book. He walks over sitting on one of the beds and looks at me expectantly.

'Hurry up and sit down Harry, or do you plan to stand their all day?'

Blinking I shuffle over to the bed and sit next to him.

Draco's POV

After several hours he finally understands what we learnt today and has the homework finished. He really is hopeless with potions, I would hex him if he wasn't... well him. The boy's an idiot. A complete and utter idiot.

I feel a weight suddenly hit my shoulder and look down confused. To my surprise I find that it's Harry's head that hit my shoulder. I guess he got tired after all those hours of studying. I didn't think he'd last this long. I guess I'll just keep him for the night, it's getting late. With a sigh I push him off my shoulder and move him to one side of the bed. Not to worry though, he somehow stayed asleep. Taking off his glasses I put them on my bedside desk. Quietly I move the books off the bed while I start to contemplate.

What's the harm in sleeping next to him for one night. Surely I can just kick him out in the morning. With that in mind I shuffle into bed next to him. Quickly leaning over I give him a kiss on the cheek and grab his hand. I succumb to sleep quite easily.

..

I wake up to the sound of laughter and a warm body pressed against mine. Opening my eyes I look up to see Blaise and Pansy standing there watching me. Instantly memories of last night come flooding back to me. Oh, they're look at me because of Harry aren't they?

With a roll of my eyes I look down the best I can. There's an arm wrapped gently around me, his legs tangled with mine. I also notice that Harry has his head nuzzled under my chin, the hand that I grabbed last night still linked with mine.

'Well, well Dray. Looks like you and Potter had a good night.'

Blaise is the one speaking. Pansy is mostly giggling.

'If you must know we were doing our potions homework. He fell asleep on me before I could kick him out.'

'You seem quite comfortable there now though dray.'

I'm about to protest but I suddenly feel the grip around my waist tighten.

'Fuck off, I'm trying to sleep.'

Everyone looks at him surprised, including me. I'm the first to get over the initial shock and start to laugh.

'Looks like the golden boy isn't always as nice as he seems.'

'I swear to god Draco, if you don't shut up I'll hex you.'

I blink, looking down. Sure enough, those emerald green eyes of his are looking up at me with annoyance.

'Oh come on H-'

I'm cut of by him quickly pressing his lips to mine. Before I even register what just happened he's up and out of bed. Grabbing his things he puts on his glasses nodding at the two idiots standing there.

'Morning, Zabini, Parkinson. If I ever get woken up by either of you again I will make you regret it.'

With one last look at me he leaves.

'I'll see you later today Draco.'

Both Blaise and Pansy look at me with an evil glint in their eyes.

'That was your first kiss wasn't it Dray.'

I quickly hide under my covers. FUCK.

3rd PERSON

For the week leading up to their next Quidditch match, the boys grew closer, sharing little moments of affection with onE another. They learnt more about each other. Every night it'd be either Quidditch practice or studying. Harry's friends grew suspicious about where he always went, well at least Ron did. the raven haired boy slept in Draco's bed the whole week up until the match. He learnt that both Pansy and Blaise were a lot more fun then he had originally thought.

It really wasn't a surprise to the two when the kiss cam ended up panning to them. Both boys were chasing the golden snitch, at each others side. Draco wanted to get back at Harry though. So instead of continuing his pursuit he grabbed ahold of the raven's robes, only barely managing to keep them in the air. With one look at the screen he smirked and pulled Harry close, their lips came together in one movement and they almost forgot about the crowd that was watching. Really though? They didn't care. Draco didn't even give a crap that Harry caught the snitch, cause in the end, he caught himself something much better.

In the distance a Gryffindor and a Slytherin girl high-five one another, proud of their accomplishment. Ron was lucky that he wasn't on the field that day. He passed out, falling right into the waiting lap of a certain Blaise Zabini, who had convinced Ron to sit with him. Said Slytherin had a smile on his face as he cheered. The rest of the stadium in shock, well besides for Dumbledore who sat their with that glint in his eyes.

Draco pulled away with a smirk.

'I have a proposal Potter, why don't we be civil to one another and share more moments like this?'

'Is that your way of asking me out Malfoy?'

'Of course my dork.'

'Then the answer is yes my stupid gorgeous git.'

The two smiled and shared another kiss.

...

To think all this came for 'celery foams' as Draco would say.

**Heyo, Ari here again! As you can probably tell, i am not the most coordinated girl. This idea was originally going to just be about Quidditch but obviously that changed. i hope you like it. if y'all do then go ahead and leave a review, or favourite this story. oh and if anyone has a request just let me know and i can see what i can do :3 **

**-have a good night/day everyone! **


End file.
